The Five Dovahgolz (DDS)
The Five Dovahgolz, also known as the Dragon God's Dovahgolz or the Dragon God's Eldunarí (Heart of Hearts), are powerful Magical Relics seen in the Descent into Darkness Series and belong to Aedan Virginson by right, these five Dragonstones have been hidden in five different locations. History Locations The Dovahgolz are five Magical Eldunarí, the first Eldunarí in existence and therefore they had to be well hidden by the Elves whom feared the Dragon God (and his reincarnation, the Dragonborn), the locations are: *'Aberon Temple' - Located in the Underground Temple that was built-over by Aberon's Castle: Borromeo Castle, located in Surda it was therefore one of the hardest of the Dovahgolz to attain but a trained Alduin and Aedan easily infiltrated the Castle, Alduin personally killed a number of Archers and destroyed a number of the Castle's Ballista when they attempted to attack him. The Dovahgolz, after the Battle of the Burning Plains, is in Aedan's hands. *'South-Western tip of Spine' - Located in the Imperial Lands within a Tomb of the Grey Folk whom rogue members of their Race designed the Spell used to create these Dragonstones and later caused the creation of all the Eldunarí, this Grey Folk King was a loyal ally to the Dragon Empire and so he was allowed to be entombed with the Dovahgolz and Alduin's Egg. This Dovahgolz is currently, prior to Eragon becoming a Rider, in Galbatorix's hands and Aedan is biding his time to regain it. *'North-Western Beor Mountains' - Located within the Dwarf Mountains that contain their Religious Kingdom and unknowingly protected by the Dwarves, the Temple is located deep under the tip of a mountain near Baragh, a City that the Dragon Empire and its Dragon Knights destroyed and had to be rebuilt from scratch. As of the Battle under Farthen Dûr, the Dovahgolz has found its way into Galbatorix's hands, when the Urgals invaded the Dwarves. *'North Eastern Mountain' - Located in Du Weldenvarden and the Kingdom of the Elves, this stone was hidden within the Mountain Temple where it was guarded by the Royal Family of the Elves whom allowed the Elves to believe that no Dragon could challenge them or no Gods existed, they and those who headed the other Noble Families however knew the truth - if nothing else there was one God, the Dragon God, and he was feared by the Elves of Old. *'North Western Island tip' - Located on Doru Areaba and hidden within the protection of the Dragon Riders, its protectors are long gone however the enchantments protecting it remain, another entrance/exit to the Temple is located within the Vault of Souls. Capabilities Pre-Anima Absorption The Dovahgolz is incredibly powerful before their Cores are reabsorbed by the Dragonborn to become the Dragon God, this is because they contain a fifth of the Dragon God's essence, notable abilities are: *'High Magic Manipulation' - The Dovahgolz has One Fifth of the Magical Capabilities to that of the Dragon God. Since Magic comes from Dragons and the Dovahgolz is technically the a piece of the Dragon God's Soul, Spirit and Magic, the Dovahgolz is incredibly Magically powerful however it is weaker to a wielder of its four siblings or simply pales to the Magical power of the Dragon God himself. *'High Magic Immunity/Magic Absorption' - The Dovahgolz gives a person high amounts of Magic Immunity and can itself absorb Magic, a Dragon Rider Elder once attempted to release the full power of a Dovahgolz during a battle, the result caused an explosion that blew away both sides and the city they were fighting over. Post-Anima Absorption Trivia Category:Objects Category:Eldunarí Category:Magical Relics